Свити Дропс/Галерея/Сезоны 6-7
Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Ponies looking to the sky S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Spectating ponies in shock S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png День очага Canterlot many moons ago S6E8.png Ponies gathered on the street S06E08.png An Earth pony gives Pipsqueak a duck doll S06E08.png Pipsqueak hugs the duck doll S06E08.png Snowfall takes the duck doll S06E08.png Pipsqueak is sadden from losing his duck doll S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents pushing Snowfall out of the house S6E8.png Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash gets a gift S06E08.png Snowdash opens her gift S06E08.png Snowdash goes off of screen S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png Ponies crowding the towels again S6E10.png Братишка Флаттершай Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png Fluttershy and Dash fly over Pinkie and Applejack S6E11.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Carts racing over a bridge S6E14.png Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png Apple Bloom's speed cart sails through the air S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Rainbow Dash flying to Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Ponyville ponies see the team off to Appleloosa S6E18.png Pinkie and Fluttershy looking at their fans S6E18.png Rainbow Dash has another realization S6E18.png Rainbow Dash groaning loudly S6E18.png Applejack and Rainbow in deep thought S6E18.png Ponies spectating as the score is tied S6E18.png Ponyville spectators cheer; Appleloosa spectators sad S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Ponyville ponies holding up Gabby S6E19.png Ponyville ponies hold a parade for Gabby S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Starlight Glimmer catches up with Pinkie S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling greeting Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling doesn't know Starlight's name S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling addresses Starlight as --you-- S6E25.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png Буря эмоций Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Flurry Heart makes a mess of toys in the store S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Друзья навеки Lyra and Sweetie Drops walking together S7E4.png Pinkie Pie shoving Lyra toward Maud S7E4.png Sweetie Drops pushing Lyra off-screen S7E4.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Pinkie strumming a guitar outside Sugarcube Corner S7E9.png Pinkie Pie asks Applejack about the fashion contest S7E9.png Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png Идеальная пара Beginning shot of Apple Bloom's hooves S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Apple Bloom squeezes to front of the crowd S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight Sparkle scolding Toola Roola S7E14.png Twilight scolds Toola Roola and Coconut Cream S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -can I help you-- S7E14.png Out of Town Pony -all the way from Fillydelphia- S7E14.png Collector ponies excited to meet Twilight S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Spike offering to help Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops look at each other S7E15.png Spike helping Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Spike -never let cupcake flavors get in the way- S7E15.png Spike walking with Lyra and Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Ponies cheering for Princess Ember and Thorax S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Sweetie Drops doesn't know what flowers to buy S7E19.png Sweetie Drops -there's just so many!- S7E19.png Sweetie Drops looking very distressed S7E19.png Ponies clamoring agitatedly at the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Sweetie Drops shrieking in Rose's face S7E19.png Rose and Sweetie Drops hear Rarity's voice S7E19.png Rarity boops Sweetie Drops' nose S7E19.png Rarity chooses flowers for Sweetie Drops S7E19.png Sweetie Drops trots away with a bouquet S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Davenport sells Rarity's yellow chaise S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Stallion wearing Mr. Breezy's clothes S7E19.png Ponies attracted by Mr. Breezy's new advertising S7E19.png Ponies impressed by Mr. Breezy S7E19.png Секреты и пироги Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -watch others enjoy my pies- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie giving a crazed smile S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -I'm not much of a blinker- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie licking her eyeballs S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -don't mind me- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie straining to keep her eyes open S7E23.png Pinkie Pie gnashing her teeth S7E23.png Pinkie Pie getting very impatient S7E23.png Pinkie Pie strained -just try some!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie with an insane side-grin S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to reach her limit S7E23.png Pinkie Pie about to blink S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling -I can't take it!- S7E23.png Noteworthy and Sea Swirl look at Pinkie S7E23.png Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking angry at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pie in the sky falls on Pinkie Pie's face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -you just said they were delicious- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie doesn't believe Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -you'd probably just throw away- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -or give to charity- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -destroy with your laser eyes- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -while laughing at me!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -so you admit it!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking behind at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie -I don't want to hear it!- S7E23.png Pinkie Pie running away from the party S7E23.png Разные интересы Lyra and Sweetie Drops getting off the train S7E24.png Starlight and Sunburst put Sunburst's bags on the train S7E24.png Борьба теней. Часть 1 Exterior shot of the Castle of Friendship S7E25.png |index}} Категория:Галереи персонажей